


whose wolf is this?

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, also what is "in character", idek, is hero of time even a real person in tp, only you don't have to read both to know what's happening, sorta happier than yesterday's too, this is sorta a sequel to yesterday's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: zelink gets married and link drags her into a cave to meet a wolf





	whose wolf is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> 2 days in a row and i got some ideas for tomorrow lets go

When Zelda pictured her wedding night, she did not picture running through grass holding her husband’s hand for half an hour in the cold shortly after the festivities had ended. Most of her fantasies had a lot more kissing. And much fewer clothes. 

Once retiring to their room for the night, Link had kissed her, asked if he could take her someplace special, and kissed her again, which Zelda numbly agreed to. Zelda silently cursed at him for knowing her affinity for his lips as she pulled the dark cloak tighter. 

“Finally! We’re here!” Link exclaimed as he pulled her to wherever they were going. Zelda peered in, unimpressed. There was nothing but a black cave with a few cobwebs. Link grabbed his lit lantern from his satchel and began leading them into the darkness. 

After a few minutes of what seemed like mindless walking, Zelda decided to speak up. “Link, dear, are you sure you know what you’re doing? Where are you trying to take us?”  
In response, Link’s smirk was illuminated by the soft light of the lantern. Zelda just huffed and asked the goddesses why she loves this man. 

Upon turning a corner, the cave seemed to be lighting up, a white glow coming from… somewhere. Zelda arched an eyebrow at Link, who ignored her. He began to walk faster, pulling her slightly behind. 

“Someone wanted to talk to us,” Link said as he rounded another corner, “But this was the only way we were able to meet him.” Link suddenly stopped, causing Zelda to crash into his back. She glared at him for a second, but was interrupted by a pulsating flash. When Zelda was able to see what came out of it, she was confused. 

A golden wolf was stood in front of them, wagging its tail and barking happily. 

Link bent down, put the lantern on the floor, and opened his arms allowing the animal to run full speed into him, knocking them both over. Link sat up and began petting the wolf all over while Zelda watched and tried to process what was happening. Although she was slightly annoyed he brought her all the way here just to see a wolf, Link with any animal is always an adorable sight. 

“Zel, have you ever heard of the Hero of Time?” Link asked, finally standing back up, his furry friend sitting behind, staring at the princess. 

“Yes, I… I have. Why?” Zelda responded, puzzled. Who hadn’t? Plus, it's part of Zelda's unofficial jobs to know the history of Hyrule. She became even more confused at why he even brought him up.

The wolf came up to her, sitting down and putting his paw out to shake. Zelda knelt down and grabbed it, surprised at how blue its eyes were. 

“Well, Zel, please meet Link, the Hero of Time,” Link said, petting the wolf’s head. Zelda looked back and forth from Link and the wolf, unable to tell if this was a joke or not.  
She stood back up. “What?”

Link chuckled. “It’s true, Your Highness. This is the Hero of Time! He helped me throughout my journey and asked me to bring you here to meet you.” 

“Link, this is a wolf,” Zelda said dumbly, unable to process what was happening. 

The wolf whimpered and began to spin around in a circle. In an instant, a flash happened, and there stood a… set of armor? 

Zelda jumped when it began to speak. “Hello, Princess. I have always wanted to meet you.” She looked back and forth between her husband and the talking armor. 

“Hero, we come back from our marriage ceremony. I dragged her here as soon as I could,” Link said, winking at the armor. The armor let out a strange, deep laughing noise. 

“I thank you, Sir Link. I assure you, Princess Zelda, I have only heard magnificent things. Now, what did you say about marriage?” 

Zelda stared as Link smiled wide and held up his left hand, showing the new silver band. “It’s true; Her Highness and I have been united. It’s such a great feeling.” 

The head of the armor dropped a bit. “Yes, I am sure it is.” 

The newlyweds glanced at each other. It was obvious something was off. Zelda waited a moment, and then asked, “What’s wrong?”

The armor started to walk around, the footsteps loud in the echo-y cave. “Zelda and I never got married.” 

“What?!” Zelda’s and Link’s exclaimed together. Zelda continued, “But you’re the Hero of Time!” 

Another deep laugh came out of the armor. “It’s true. We… we didn’t work out. That’s why I am so ecstatic with news of your marriage!” 

And that was the catalyst for the rest of the conversation. The trio stayed awake for hours, trading stories about Hyrule then and now. Despite the Hero of Time’s discomfort, he continued answering questions about his Queen Zelda. He gave tips on how to run the kingdom, from both royal and peasant points of view, and congratulated their marriage many times. 

“It’s a delightful thing, seeing you two together. I wish only the best for you,” he repeated again and again. Since this Hero couldn’t be with his lover, Link and Zelda promised they’d be a great duo. 

Princess Zelda wasn’t upset that this night wasn’t what she’d fantasized anymore.


End file.
